Half breeds and Slayers
by Demon.of.the.Stars
Summary: What if Jude isn't Lucy's father? What if she isn't completely human? What if it's her that Zaref wants? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

Dry leaves crunch and twigs snap as she runs desperately through the trees. Her burning lungs makes each panting breath hurt; her throbbing legs beg for a relaxing moment even if it's only for a second; her bleeding wound is slowly reaching the point where they will require serious attention. But she still pushes forward, ignoring everything except the pure instinct to protect the precious bundle in her arms.

The moment she saw him as he approached her secluded cabin, she panicked. How did he find her? She thought she made sure that she left no traces when she disappeared. So how did he, the man of her nightmares, find her?! If only her mate and husband was here. He would take care of him and make sure he never appeared before her again. She would do it herself but she just gave birth a few hours ago, she still hasn't gotten her full magical energy back yet.

She glances behind her and gasps at the sight of people chasing after her and closing in fast. They're going to get her. She isn't going to escape from him again. She just knows that if she doesn't get away, she will never see those she loves again. But because she wasn't paying attention, she didn't notice the sudden slope hidden by the bushes so she slips and falls hard. She does everything in her power to protect the bundle in her arms, resulting in her back slamming into a tree at the bottom. The scream that was released from her lips told those chasing her where she is and it didn't take them long to find her. Six men surround her, blocking all of her exits. She's trapped.

Leading the group, is the man she is running from. He's tall with blonde hair and mustache. He carried an air of power and self-entitlement with a touch of insanity that always makes her want to get away from him as fast as humanly possible. Why couldn't he let her go? She doesn't want him! She never did! But he won't leave her alone! Not even faking her death has stopped his obsession pursuit of her.

"Layla. You truly need to stop fighting. I'm getting tired of giving you space to come to your senses. I don't understand why you keep resisting. I'm wealthy, I'm powerful, I come from a good family, I can give you anything your heart desires, and yet despite me being the obvious choice, you choose to live in that cottage with that damn lowlife!" His voice growls at the end, thinking about the man who took this woman from him, filling him with rage.

"I chose him because I love him, not you. Why can't you accept that, Jude? I want nothing to do with a greedy bastard like you!" Layla shouts at him. The black dragon mark on her collarbone starts tingling, telling her that her mate is coming. She just needs to hold off a little longer.

The man glares at her, the woman he has wanted for nearly three years. He just can't understand her. He is the most powerful person in all of Fiore, every man wants to be him and every woman wants to be with him, but the one and only woman he wants doesn't want him and would rather live in a pathetic looking cottage with a man who is so far beneath him that he doesn't bother saying his name. He takes a deep breath through the nose to calm himself and that's when he notices the wiggling bundle in her arms. A child? She dared to have a child with that man!

"What is that? What did you do?!" Jude snarls as he stares at the baby with pure hatred.

Layla smiles as she looks at her baby, "I have created a family with the man I love." She then turns to him with a glare, "Something I will never do with you."

Uncontrollable rage begins to fill Jude. How dare she. How dare she! He would've given her everything if she just became his quiet and submissive wife like she was supposed to do! How could she betray him like this?! Jude stares at them - the woman that should've been his and the child that never will be. If he can't have her then he's going to make sure that THAT MAN can't be with her either. Reaching this conclusion, he quickly pulls out his gun and unloads the full clip into her. He doesn't even notice the words he's shouting at her and he continues to pull the trigger, even after the bullets run out.

He's panting as he stares down at her now dead body. He smirks. He couldn't help but feel satisfied. Not only did he punish the woman who refused someone like him but he also punished the man who thought he deserved someone like her. He's not worried about the men with him. They won't talk. You're an untouchable God when you have enough money and he has that much plus more.

Suddenly, the cries of a child fills the quiet air. So he didn't hit the child. A thought comes to him. He could take the child, raise the child as either his heir or as his future wife who will give him an heir. Jude crouches down and pulls back the warm blanket revealing the child in the warm bundle. He gasps in horror. He was expecting a beautiful child with hair and eyes just like her. What he is seeing couldn't even be considered human! A baby girl with tuffs of blonde hair plus little horns, tiny wings, and dragon scales around her eyes, arms, and legs with a tail wrapped around her calves. Demon! An abomination! She was proud to give birth to this monstrosity?!

Jude jumps back from the child shouting, "Kill it! Kill it! Kill that thing!" But before the order was carried out, a deafening roar sounds making them look up. Everyone except the baby was shaking in fear as a deep voice shouts, "Laaaaaylaaaaaa!"

One of the men grabs Jude and teleports the two of them out of there just before black fire burns them into ash just like the others. The creature lands beside what was once his mate, the woman he loves, and weeps. He glances down at the bundle and pulls back the blanket. He gasps at the sight and can't help but smile at the baby cooing at him. A daughter. He has a daughter and she looks just like her mother, his mate, Layla. After securing his child in her blanket, he lifts her by his teeth while he picks up Layla's body with his paw and flies away where his only reason for living will be safe.


	2. Chapter 1 - 7 years later

In a grand pasture safely hidden from the world, a little girl of seven is running around the wildflowers laughing for no reason other than pure happiness. Her silver eyes were shining bright and her smile is wide showing off her fangs. Her long blonde hair and long black tail is flying wildly behind her. Her midnight black wings are open enough to give her balance but not enough to pick her up into the air.

Chasing her is a cute ram woman with curly pink hair and running a bit clumsily, a pink haired maid wearing chains as bracelets with an expressionless face but toucan just tell that she's happy too, and a strange little snowman dog with a carrot nose. There isn't any particular game that they're playing. They're simply enjoying the warm summer day. Their game would've continued if a sudden roar didn't fill the air and was approaching fast. The child looks up and she smiles even wider and her eyes shine even brighter. She knows that roar anywhere.

Soaring down towards them is a monstrous black dragon with electric blue tribal marks. This is the Dragon King, Acnologia, the Chaos Dragon. His blood red eyes glares at the two women with the child making them vanish in a flash of light in fear. His eyes turns towards the child and instantly his ferocious face softens as the child runs to him happily as he lands in the meadow.

"Papa!" She cries. "You've returned! I missed you so much!" The dragon smiles with a soft chuckle as he lowers his head and says, "Hello my little starlight. I have missed you too. Look what I got for you." He opens his paw to reveal toys and books he knows she will love. The smile on her face makes the trip to the human village nearby worth it.

No one would believe that this devil dragon, who laughed as he murdered humans and dragons, that once had a desire of destroying the world, would give it all up and have a soft heart towards his only daughter, Lucy.

"Have you been practicing your magic while I was away?" He asks.

"Yes Papa!" Lucy answers, that smile still on her face. "Do you want to see?"

"Sure." He replies. She turns away from her father, takes a deep breath and roars, "Chaos Dragon Roar!" A stream of black fire with gold stars flows out of her mouth. A burn strip goes straight to the trees where it looks like a powerful bomb went off. She turns back to her father with a huge smile on her face.

Acnologia laughs as he looks at his child with pride. "That's my little hatchling!" He cries, and then he asks, "Now what about your mother's magic?"

"Papa, you know I can do it! You scared Virgo, Aries, and Plue away!" Lucy giggles.

He chuckles and says, "I want to see you do it."

She reaches into the pouch attached to her belt and pulled out a golden key. She chants the spell, "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee, Virgo!" She swishes and then turns the key as though opening a door. A golden light appears. When it vanishes, a woman with pink hair in a maid's outfit with chains around her wrists is left behind.

"Hello Little Princess. Punishment?" She greets with her emotionless face.

Lucy just giggles, "No Virgo. I just wanted to show you off to Papa. You can go back now if you want."

The maid spirit simply nods before disappearing in gold light like before.

"Only seven and you can summon a Zodiac Key. Your mother would be proud." Acnologia states causing Lucy to that sweet smile that only shows when they talk about her mother. Acnologia has told her everything that he could remember about that night. He even told her about his past and how meeting her mother changed him. He has kept no secrets from her. He cried when he discovered that she still loves him more than anything. He owes his entire happiness to his mate, Layla Dreyer. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be the dragon king he is today. He hopes that she's watching them from the stars and is proud of them.

They spent their day playing and training until Acnologia suddenly stops chasing Lucy and stares off towards the trees. The air feels fowl, the scent of death flies towards them on the wind, plants are starting to wither at a rapid pace and animals are dropping dead. Stepping out of the trees and into view is a handsome man with black hair and dark eyes. Lucy instantly runs to the dragon and hides behind one of his legs. She may not know who he is but she knows that he is dangerous.

"Well well, if it isn't the big bad Dragon King playing nice with a child. . .and from the looks of her I'm going to guess she's yours." The man starts glaring at the child, trying to figure out why she seems familiar until it hits him. "No. No. No!" He turns his attention to Acnologia who is glaring back, "You mated her, didn't you? You mated with that human Celestial Mage, didn't you?!"

"She accepted me! Gave me a reason live and have a good happy life!" Acnologia roars. "She became mine to love! Mine to protect! Even in death she still has that power over me! I still live because of this wondrously beautiful gift she left for ME!"

"YOU are mine! I forbid you from growing an attachment to her, I told you to kill her so she doesn't make you weak, and what do you do? You mate with her and created that THING!" The man snarls at the child with pure hatred and disgust. "We had a deal! We had a plan! What happened for making this world BURN!?"

Before Acnologia could say anything, rings of black energy forms around his legs, neck, and down his tail. He's suddenly is slammed down into the ground causing his child to scream in fear and shock. The man snaps his fingers and the dragon screams in pain.

"Papa!" Lucy cries.

"Lucy! Run!" Acnologia cries.

"No Papa! I'll save you!" Lucy shouts. She moves to fight but her father moves faster and places her inside a protective dome where magic can't enter and magic can't leave it either. Lucy instantly knew what her father did and starts attacking the dome with her fists and feet.

The dark man walks up to the child as the dragon roars in rage. He keeps telling the man to stay away from his daughter but he doesn't listen. The man places a hand on the dome and with a smirk that sends chills down her spine, he announces, "I'm taking your father. I'm going to make him do what he was created for. And then, I'm going to laugh as I make him kill you." The man expects fear from her but instead he sees anger as a tremendous amount of magic rolls off her. In a matter of minutes, the magic starts to weaken the shield until it shatters.

The man gasps as he backs away. He's been in that shield once before and it took him a day of constantly pumping the shield with his toxic magic before it broke when this child is able to do it in a mere couple of minutes. Could. . . Could this child. . . Be stronger than her father? Than HIMSELF?

"I don't like you." She snarls and then she roars, "Chaos Dragon Roar!"

Black and gold fire spews out of her mouth and flies towards the man. It hits him so hard and fast that he wasn't quick enough to dodge. Half of his body is covered in burns but the thing that not only shocks and scares him is the fact that the burns aren't healing. A child. A child was able to give a wound to an immortal that he couldn't heal. Now that is interesting.

Acnologia saw the look on the man's face. He knows what that look means. He has to protect her. He casts another spell around his daughter but this time, instead of creating a protection dome, he sends her away, back home where she is safe.

"Your daughter is interesting. I'll have to keep an eye on her growth." The man stated. He turns back to the dragon and a smile of pure evil twists his lips. "Now, what to do with you."


	3. Chapter 2 - 5 years later

The sky is clear and blue, the wild life is living peacefully in their forest, a beautiful day to enjoy some fun - which is exactly what Lucy is doing. When the sky is clear like this, Lucy loves to stretch her wings and fly. Her black dragon wings are strong allowing her to place her complete trust to carry not only her but also whomever she wishes to carry. Her wings pushes her up higher and higher until she's above the clouds. That's where she hovers for a moment, enjoying the breathtaking view, and then closes her eyes and enjoys the sensation of free falling. She has great pride in her wings and not just for their strength and the trust she has in them. In the light, the black wings shimmers gold - black for her father and gold for her mother. It's as though she is flying with her parents.

She's enjoying the air and peace of flying when she saw a bolt of yellow lightning flying across the sky . . . and it's coming right at her! She tried to maneuver out of the way but she wasn't fast enough and the lightning slams into her. As they rapidly fall towards the ground she wraps her arms around the body the lightning turned into and tries to fly but they're falling too fast and she can't control her wings so she wraps them around her and this other person and waits for impact. But it never came. Instead, she felt her body flip and turn and lands on the ground with a slight jolt.

She looks up. Standing over her, holding her as though she's a princess (which she technically is), is a teenage boy with blonde hair like hers, a smug glare, and a scar over his right eye. He's wearing headphones over his ears but she knew he could hear her just fine.

The last thing she noticed is his scent. Or more importantly the scent that is lingering on him. She knows that scent. But how is that scent on this guy?

While she's looking him over, he is also looking her over. He's met her kind before - dragon/human hybrid - but he can't help but notice the similarities between them; blonde hair, nose, ears, and powerful magic. He can feel power just radiating off her. He's honestly surprised he isn't effected by it when instinct tells him that he should.

She raises an eyebrow, "Are you going to put me down?"

Instantly, he drops her on her butt but she gets back at him by whipping her tail under his feet and knocking him down hard. He growls at her but she just smirks.

She brushes off the dirt when she stands and asks, "What is a lightning dragon slayer imposter doing all the way out here?"

"Who the hell are you calling an imposter, demon bitch?!" He snarls but he doesn't intimidate her. Lucy may be twelve but she knows she's powerful and, looking him over, she knows this imposter won't even make her break a sweat. She lets him keep that arrogant attitude.

"You. You are the imposter. You're only a dragon slayer because of the lacrima behind your eye." Lucy explains, tracing the scar over his eye.

The boy jumps back in shock. How does this kid know about the lacrima? And how does she know where it is? He narrows his eyes with suspicion but before he could ask his questions, she asks, "How do you know my grandfather Makarov Dreyar?"

That got his attention super fast. "Grandfather?"

"Yes. He is the father of my mother, Layla Dreyer. Do you know him? You have his scent on you. You also smell familiar yet you don't." She explains.

The answer clicks inside his head because he thought the same thing about her scent. Now it makes sense.

He takes a breath. "Yea, that's because Makarov is also my grandfather. My father is his son. Looks like we're cousins. I'm Laxus Dreyar." He looks her over and he isn't sure how he feels about having a dragon half breed as his kin but somehow it fits - only the strongest come from his family.

Lucy takes in the information he gave her and smiles.

"Hurray! I'm no longer alone!" She cheers jumping up and down on those dragon legs of hers. The teen simply watches her with a raised eyebrow. He is never going to admit that he finds this act really cute. Now that he knows that she is family, he starts looking at her differently and, surprisingly, he isn't ashamed or embarrassed by it. He always wanted a little sister.

"I've been alone since my Papa was stolen from me. My spirits have done a great job keeping away the loneliness so it hasn't been as bad as it could've been." She explains with a big smile on her face. A smile twitches onto his lips. "Now to make you a real dragon slayer!" Lucy announces. She reaches into her pouch and touches a gold key. Next to her in a sudden burst of light, a maid with pink hair and fishes eyes appears next to Lucy.

"Wait, what?" He stares at the maid with chains around her wrists as she kneels down and taps the dirt with her knuckle twice. The earth instantly shoots up, handcuffs him, and pulls him to his knees. "What the fucking hell?!" He shouts as he struggles against the restraints.

"One of my spirits teaches me everything about dragons including dragon slayers and dragon lacrimas. Dragon lacrimas are made by capturing a dragon soul in a magic crystal. I'm going to break the crystal and have the dragon soul merge with you. It's similar to what dragons do when they make dragon slayers." She pokes his forehead and he suddenly loses feeling. Almost as though the nerves in his body died. He looks at her with wides eyes, fear pulsing through him.

"I don't want you to feel pain. This would've been excruciating." She says as a way to explain why she did it. Then, she presses her hand against his eye with the scar. He can feel her magic pulsing into him. It's weird but he could feel her magic working to break open the lacrima as carefully as possible. He suddenly felt an explosion and then he saw darkness.

The maid uses her earth magic to gently lower him to the ground and softens the earth under him. Lucy reaches into the pouch at her side and taps a silver key. Next to her appears a floating cross with a huge mustache and T Rex arms.

"Hello Miss Lucy." The cross greets her with a smile.

"Hi Grandpa Crux!" She cries in joy. "Did I do it right?" She over at Laxus. The cross and Lucy watches the maid walk over, look him over, and then announcing, "He appears to be just fine. The magic worked just like it was suppose to. He is now a real dragon slayer."

Lucy smiles and starts jumping around for joy. "Thanks Virgo! Help me move him to our cave so he can sleep peacefully."

"As you wish Little Princess. " Virgo replies.

Laxus wakes up cold which is something he hates. He looks around what is obviously a cave and when he steps out he sees Lucy in the river trying to catch fish with her bare hands. She isn't doing very well.

"Hey brat!" he snarls, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"You mean you haven't noticed yet?" She cocks her head. "Can't you feel it?"

Laxus raises an eyebrow before it hits him. He feels different. Stronger than before. There is also no more constant pain. "What did you do?"

Lucy smiles, "I told you. I made you a real dragon slayer."


	4. Chapter 3 - 5 years later

It's a peaceful day in a town called Magnolia but there is one place where 'peace' has no business being and that place is a mage's guild known as Fairy Tail. Let's just say that they have a wild and destructive reputation. When you walk inside, you need to duck almost instantly and have good reflexes because something is always flying and you don't want to get hit. But you know it's all in good fun when you hear the laughter. Beer is fueling everybody and the food is bringing a smile to their faces.

On the second floor, watching everyone below, is the lightning dragon slayer Laxus. He's a giant man with broad shoulders and large muscles. His spiky blonde hair is kept out of his face by the headphones he always wears.

In the middle of the guild, a huge free for all brawl is taking place. It's nothing serious, almost a playful type of fight that almost everyone got pulled into. Laxus simply snorts at the people in the fight and turns back to his beer and his teammates sitting around him. Freed is a bookworm who is always wearing gentleman clothes, long green hair with lightening on his sides, and a rapier at his side. Evergreen is a fairy obsessed woman who hides behind her fan, long red brown hair pulled up high into a ponytail, and is always looking down at everyone in her as she wears skin tight clothes. Bixlow is a pervert with flying wooden totems that he calls his 'babies', half of his face is covered with this visor he always wears, and he has this weird tongue habit where he just sticks it out whenever he's super happy.

Laxus leaned back in the chair until it's balancing on the back legs and his shoulders are against the wall. He drops his boot covered feet on the table, crossing ankles, and takes a sigh as he relaxes.

And then the guild door bursts open. Of course. There is never a peaceful day in Fairy Tail. This place is cursed to never know what 'peace' is. Laxus glances over and is surprised by what he sees. A yellow cat with orange stripes walks in, glaring at everyone with his dark gold eyes. White wings sprout from his back and he flies up to the bar where a smiling woman with long white hair greets him, "Hi! Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm looking for that stupid Spark Plug. You seen him? Giant ogre with an unoriginal scar on his face." the car grumbles.

Laxus stands up and shouts, "Don't make me come down there cat! I'll fucking roast you and then eat you for lunch!"

The cat simply turns and looks at him with that same glare as he says, "Lulu needs help."

Laxus immediately drops down from the second floor, he grabs the cat and places him on his shoulder, and then walks back up the stairs and into the guild master's office.

Everything in the guild stopped. They were all so confused.

"Who was that cat?"

"Why did he want Laxus?"

"Did you see how Laxus reacted?"

"Who is Lulu?"

Everyone kept asking their questions out loud but there are three people who are pressing their ears to the door, listening.

Makarov raises an eyebrow when he sees Laxus walk in with an exceed he hasn't seen before on his shoulder. "Who's your new friend?" Laxus silently places the exceed on his desk.

"What's going on with Lulu?" Laxus questions the cat with seriousness while also ignoring his grandfather. He never messes around when it comes to Lulu. He may tease her but he is always serious when it comes to her happiness, safety, and overall well being.

"She's been taken and is being held captive. She would normally bust herself out but she is surrounded by layer upon layer upon layer of anti-magic chains and charms. With all of that pushing her powers back she can't even move." the cat explains. "I know where she is now gather a team and let's go!"

"Hold it!" Makarov shouts, gaining there attention. "What's going on?"

Laxus sighs, not ready to have this conversation but it was long overdue. "I know Lucy."

Makarov's eyes go wide. He only knows one Lucy. He made sure not to tell anyone about her or to even give a hint of her existence in order to keep her safe. How does Laxus know her?

"I met her when I was fifteen on Tenrou Island where I go to train alone. That was five years ago. She meets me there once a month in order to catch up when she comes back from her search. I've kept her secret to keep her safe." Laxus hangs in head in shame. He wanted to tell Gramps but Lucy asked that she be kept secret. She wouldn't say why but he couldn't refuse that earnest face of hers.

Makarov glances over at the exceed and questions with a tone so serious that he commanded obedience, "Where. Is. My. Granddaughter?"


	5. Chapter 4

Dark guilds are found in places people usually avoid or in isolation but there is one dark guild that made a home in the backyard of a wealthy businessman. Not the usual place you would find a dark guild.

The location is not the only unusual thing about this dark guild. As the name implies, the images that make up the guild are evil wicked people who have a love of torturing not only others but each other as well. But not in this guild. In this guild, everyone is shaking in fear and some are trying to drink as much as they can to forget that fear.

"This is crazy. Even in that bunker, bound with magic suppressing chains and cloth, and I can still feel that monster's insane magic pressure! What the fucking hell!" A man screams into the silent guild, making everyone jump.

Everyone agrees. It was inhumanely impossible and yet it's happening. Down in their basement is a monster and they couldn't wait until it was gone from here and their lives.

 _'Alright. All groups check in.'_ Warren announces to everyone through telepathy.

 _'Team 1 in position.'_ Laxus, Grumpy, Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen replies.

 _'Team 2 checking in.'_ Mira, Elfman, Levy, Jet, and Droy says.

 _'Team 3 ready to go.'_ Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Lily, and Carla states.

 _'Team 4 is all fired up!'_ Natsu answers for him, Grey, Erza, Lissanna, and Happy.

 _'Mavis, is_ _anyone_ _else feeling this magic pressure?'_ Gajeel questions.

 _'Someone in there is insane.'_ Lissanna points out. _'All of us are going to be needed to fight against whoever that is.'_

 _'Everyone be calm and you will be successful. Good luck my brats.'_ Makarov gives the signal as he glares at the guild. Not even a second later, an explosion happens. Everyone in the guild sweat drops when they hear that familiar laugh sounding in their heads.

' _Damn it Flame-brain!'_ Gray, an ice make mage with an odd stripping habit yells.

 _'What did you call me Underwear King?!'_ Natsu, a fire dragon half-breed with pink hair snaps back.

 _'Guys focus!'_ Erza, a red headed knight shouts, instantly getting their obedience.

The rest of the teams followed their lead and chaos happened very quickly. Laxus's team didn't fight like the others. They went down towards the basement where Grumpy said she would be. Freed took about ten minutes to dispel the runes and open the door.

There in the center is Lucy. She has chains around her neck, arms, legs, and tail. Her wings are bound by leather to keep her from escaping. She looks up and smiles softly, "Hey Grumpy. Hey Laxus." Her voice is soft like a whisper. Her skin is pale and she appeared to be thinner than she should be.

Before Laxus could step in Lucy warns, "Be careful. Everything in this room is made of magic sealing and magic draining materials. To get me out you need someone as strong as me. Otherwise, you all would instantly pass out and die in three minutes." She peacefully allows herself to fall unconscious.

Three of the mages stare at her with wide eyes in disbelief but Laxus and Grumpy instantly left to follow her instructions. "Stay and protect her!" Laxus shouts at his team. He knows exactly who can get her out.

 _'Gramps! I found Lulu! But_ _I_ _can't_ _get her out. I need you!'_

The moment Laxus steps outside he turns into lightning and zaps over to his grandfather who he quickly grabs and saps back to the dark guild. Laxus carries his grandfather down to the basement but what he saw was not how he left it. Instead of Makarov saving his granddaughter, it was Natsu who was undoing her chains.

Natsu is just like Lucy, a dragon half-breed. He had the same dragon features as Lucy (wings, tail, horns, claws, and scales) except his scales are dark red matching his fire element. He picked up Lucy in his arms and carried her out with Grumpy, Laxus, and Makarov following behind.

Natsu - the one everyone says is a dense idiot who only cares about food and fighting - can honestly say that the woman half-breed in his arms is the most beautiful sight he has ever laid his eyes upon. He's never met another dragon half-breed before and for this other half-breed to be a gorgeous woman makes him feel like one lucky bastard.

He carried her out of the guild while everyone else was trying up the dark mages so they can be handed over to the Rune Knights. He holds her close as Grey, Happy, and Lissanna walk over and follow him outside.

"Who is she?" Grey asks while Lissanna looks at her with jealousy.

Laxus opens his arms, "Hand her over."

Instead of obeying, he tightens his hold on her. "I can carry her."

"Natsu." Makarov barks. "Give Laxus his cousin. Now."

Everyone gasps at this. Natsu hesitates for a moment before doing what was asked of him. Lucy moans as she is placed in Laxus's arms.

"Now let's have a look at that fancy house over there." Makarov states as steps out with Laxus and Grumpy behind him.


	6. Chapter 5

Makarov, followed by the others, looks around the inside of the mansion. He was surprised to find it empty of life. The home shows that it hasn't been occupied for nearly two weeks. Also, there are no clues of who could possibly live here. What's going on? Is this house connected to whoever took Lucy?

As Laxus was looking around with the others, Lucy still unconscious in his arms, Natsu was following behind him looking anxious. Every time Laxus would stop, Natsu would just start touching Lucy - her hair, her horns, her eyelids, her cheeks, her lips. Laxus would do his best to keep him away but nothing worked. Natsu always came back to Lucy.

"Dumbass, quit it!" Laxus snaps at him for the tenth time in only an hour.

"Just let me hold her!" Natsu yells back, ready to take her. Laxus snarls and finally hands her over to him. Natsu smiles like he was just told he was getting a lifetime supply of free food from his favorite place and quickly leaves the mansion. He sits against a tree and situates her comfortably on his lap. He breathes in her scent of cinnamon and vanilla and he could feel his body finally relax.

Grey, Lissanna, Happy, and Grumpy walk up to them with Grumpy getting comfortable on Lucy's large bust. Happy flies up and lands on Natsu's head between his horns, looking down at her curiously.

"She's beautiful." Happy announces making Lissanna, his 'mother', pout.

"Who is she anyway?" Lissanna questions.

"Laxus's cousin. Gramps's granddaughter." Natsu answers without taking his eyes off her. He doesn't notice their shocked expressions. He doesn't care about them right now. As she rests in his arms, her magic grows. The ground begins to shake, some members are dropped to their knees from the pressure. The only ones not being effected is Natsu, Grumpy, Laxus, and Makarov.

"What's going on?!" Gray shouts.

"Her magic is coming back. I'll wake her up and she'll do something." Grumpy states. Grumpy climbs up on top of her man-catchingly large chest and taps her forehead three times while saying, "Sissy. Sissy. Sissy."

Lucy groans as she slowly opens her eyes. Her silver eyes lock onto the face of the male half-breed in front of her. Spiky pink hair, onyx eyes, red scales, and two thick horns that grow up and then curl forward. He has a chiseled jaw with a babyish face. A body full of muscles and she can tell that there is more to him than meets the eye.

As Lucy inspects Natsu, Natsu is drowning in eyes that are just like the moon. With those black scales that shimmers gold making a mask around her eyes it looks as though she wears a piece of the night sky on her very face. A crown of small horns form around her head. Long blond hair cascade down her back. Soft skin and pale pink lips that are just begging for attention. A goddess. He's holding a goddess.

"Hello." She smiles and Natsu blushes while swooning. Even her voice is heart stopping!

"Hi Sissy!" Grumpy cheers, being the very opposite of his earlier grumpy attitude.

"Hey Grumpy. Thanks for getting help." She scratches his ear, making him purr.

"Anything for you but can you turn down the pressure? Not everyone can handle it." Grumpy states.

"Oh!" Lucy gasps and instantly starts pulling back her magic pressure. All around she could hear people gasping and coughing for air along with some groans and moans.

"Damn that was intense!" A shirtless boy with raven hair states.

"Wow you are strong!" A blue exceed cheers from atop of Natsu's head.

Lucy smiles as she slowly gets out of pink haired half-breed and carefully stands on her feet. After being locked in that room for so long, she's taking it easy for a little while. Before Natsu could introduce himself, Laxus calls, "Lulu! What have you gotten into now!"

"Laxy!" Lucy cheers and rushes over to hug him!

"LAXY?!" Everyone in Fairy Tail cries but they were ignored for this next moment.

Makarov walks but behind her, "It's been a long time, my child."

Lucy turns around and smiles. "Grandpa!"

"GRANDPA?!"


	7. Chapter 6

Lucy hides behind Laxus as everyone is asking her questions at once. Grumpy would push them away when they got too close but he was having a hard time getting them under control.

Natsu sneaks around and strolls up to Lucy. She glances over at him and relaxes. The fact that she relaxes at the sight of him makes Natsu smile. "Hi. I'm Natsu Dragneel. Son of Igneel, the Fire Dragon King."

"Hi Natsu. I'm Lucy Apocalypse. Daughter of Acnologia, the Chaos Dragon King." Lucy replies. That catches everyone's attention making everyone quiet. Lucy started feeling anxious and moved closer to Natsu. Natsu is bursting with pride. She's choosing me to protect her! She trusts me! She feels safe with me!

"Shut up! We'll explain everything back at the guild now back off!" Laxus cries. He looks behind him and sees Natsu petting Lucy's head in a comforting way and her smiling at him in gratitude. Grumpy glares. "Quit looking lovey-dovey with my sis!"

Lucy is clinging to Natsu as he carries her on his back through the human town. She's never been to a human town before and it's making her shy and nervous being stared at by strange eyes. The town of Magnolia are used to seeing Natsu but he's the only halfbreed they've ever seen so they're very interested in this new face.

Natsu noticed her discomfort and spread his wings, hiding her from view. "They won't hurt you. They're used to seeing me. It'll calm down real quick. No worries." Natsu explains. She smiles as she lays her head into his neck. Grumpy and Happy fly over them, Happy talking about fish and Grumpy making sure Natsu doesn't try anything with Lucy. Laxus keeps a close eye on them too. He knows Natsu is an idiot and has shown no interest in romance but this is the first time he's showing strong protectiveness towards someone that wasn't Happy. That ash-head better not be interested in my cousin. Laxus thinks.

"You're going to love Fairy Tail Lu-chan!" Levy bounces next to her in excitement. It's always exciting when a new member joins. Lucy simply nods. She's not used to being around people, it's always been just her and Grumpy.

She looks over at Laxus. She remembers him telling her stories about the guild. Full of adventure and people treating each other like family. Sounds like a place her Papa would want her to be in while she searches for him. Much better than being alone on an island.

Lucy giggle at a certain memory. "Looks like you're keeping your promise Laxy."

"What promise?" Natsu asks. Laxus smiles. He knows what she's talking about. "I promised to bring her to Fairy Tail and give her our mark myself."

"Never thought you had a soft side Sparky." Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer with a long mane of black hair and a face full of piercings. The comment got him a bolt of lightning at his butt from Laxus. And the lightning got him a smack in the head by a tail from Lucy. His grumpy face made her giggle.

"Haha! Nice one Luce!" Natsu laughs.

"Luce?"

"My nickname for you. Like it?" Natsu glances over his shoulder. He's filled with joy at her smiling blushing face. His tail was wagging with such glee that people had to back up to avoid being hit.

"Watch it you idiot!" Grey shouts.

"What you call me?!" Natsu snaps back.

"Stop fighting in front of a guest!" Erza yells. The boys pout and turn away from each other. Lucy giggles making Natsu blush. Lissanna sees this and glares. She's never been able to make Natsu blush and she flashed him her boobs at the beach before! What does this new girl have that she doesn't? Is it because they're both halfbreeds? Lissanna can look half dragon too! And she can be ten times more beautiful than this stupid Lucy!


	8. Chapter 7

Lucy is amazed by the guild. She's never seen anything like it! Then again, she's lived in a cave on an island her entire life so pretty much everything is new and exciting.

"If you like the outside, you're going to love the inside!" Natsu grabs Lucy's hand and gently pulls her inside. He kicks the door open and shouts, "We're home!"

What greeted them was chaos. People were brawling with each other, drinks barrels of beer, and just having a grand time with each other. It reminds Lucy of the rough housing fun she used to have with Papa.

Everyone walks in and scatters to either their friends or, what Lucy is guessing, to their usual place in the guild. Her grandfather jumps up onto the bar counter as shouts, "SHUT UP!"

The guild goes quiet.

"We brought back someone new who may or may not become a new member. She is my granddaughter and Laxus's cousin - Lucy and her exceed, Grumpy." He motions towards her and everyone gasps in shock and awe. Lucy simply waves, trying to hide her shyness. Natsu, on the other hand, can't stand all the guys drooling over her like that. She a beautiful woman not a piece of meat! He glares at them all and they quickly drop their eyes. He smirks triumphantly.

"Now Lucy I'm going to introduce everyone who rescued you since I know you're most curious about them." Makarov says and points to them as he says their name. It wasn't until after the introductions that they talked to her, full of excitement.

"Do you like reading?" Levy asks.

"Hey! Let's arm wrestle!" Gajeel and Grey suggests.

"Grey-sama belongs to Juvia, Love Rival!" Juvia shouts.

"You feel like a formidable opponent. We should battle to see who is stronger." Erza commands.

Laxus storms up, moves her behind him, and growls, "Back off! She just got here!"

"How did you even end up in that cell anyway?" Mira questions. Lucy knew this would come up. It is human nature to be curious.

Lucy walks over to the bar, takes a seat with Natsu, Happy, and Grumpy beside her and begins, "From what I understand, the dark guild was hired into capturing me."

"How did 50 people catch you?" Freed wonders.

Lucy giggles as Grumpy answers, "They started with 500 members. You fought what was left."

The guild went quiet. This little half breed that looks about as strong as Lissanna - one of the weaker members - took out nearly 500 dark mages by herself?

"How?" Grey whispers. Laxus and Makarov is nervous about this part. How are they going to react with who her father is.

"I'm a dragon half breed. I have my mother's magic which is Celestial Spirit magic and my father's magic which is Chaos Dragon magic." Lucy replies.

"Chaos Dragon?" Lissanna repeats, not liking the way that sounds. If this girl is as strong as she thinks she is then she will need to think of another way to get her away from Natsu. On the other hand, Natsu is exstatic! He thought he was the only half breed with two types of magic! Lucy is simply becoming more and more perfect in his eyes. He wonders if it's too soon to court her. Naw. It's better to make his feelings know right away than to hide them. Why hide feelings anyway?

"I am the daughter of the Dragon King, Acnologia and the daughter of the Celestial Spirit Master, Layla Dreyer." Lucy explains with a smile. She's very proud of her parents after all. Everyone in the guild gasps and takes a step back.

"How can you smile while saying that?!" Juvia exclaims as she hides behind Grey. The Choas Dragon? That demon had a daughter! Everyone began to throw insults about the dragon, acting like they know all about him.

"Good thing you were able to get away from that monster before he was able to corrupt you." Erza says. She moves to give Lucy what she believes to be a comforting hug when a powerful and menacing magical pressure makes everyone but the strongest collapse. Lucy's dragon eyes turn red as she gives everyone a glare that would make Zeref himself run. "Don't you dare about about my Papa that way. You know NOTHING! Don't talk about someone you know NOTHING ABOUT! If you talk about my Papa that way again I'LL SHOW YOU A MONSTER!" Lucy roars in a rough deep voice.


	9. Chapter 8

Natsu, the only one who is unaffected by her magical pressure, wraps an arm around her shoulder. "They simply don't understand. Take a deep breath and explain so that they don't make the same mistake again. I'm sure they will understand once you tell us everything. " He says calmly.

Lucy takes a breath and relaxes not only herself but the magic pressure that's crushing almost everyone. She explains, "My Papa fell in love with my Mama, Layla Dreyer, the moment he laid eyes on her when they were both teenagers. He knew she was his mate but he also knew that the way he was then wasn't good enough for her. So he did everything he could to become the man that Mama would be proud to be beside. It took him five years to change himself AND break away from his friend who didn't want him to change. His friend didn't want my parents to get together which is why it took Papa so long to get away but he never told me how he did it.

"When Papa and Mama met again, they were both young adults. They had a bit of a rocky start since Papa wasn't the only man who wanted to be with Mama but they quickly formed a strong bond when Papa would always save her from unwanted attention. He would protect her and she would help him try to live among humans. He was stubborn about it at first but he was determined to do anything just so they could be together more.

"When he was sure that they're bond was strong enough, he told her everything. He couldn't hold the secret of who he was anymore. So he took a risk and revealed everything. Who he really was and what she is to him and everything. Papa was ready for her to leave him but instead of hitting him like he thought she would, she kissed him and said she already knew from the start and that she loved him. That night Papa claimed her as his mate.

"However, instead of having a happy life together, a man named Jude was also in love with Mama and was furious seeing her with another man. He tried everything he could to separate them but nothing worked. In fact, he simply helped bring them together. It got so bad that Mama and Papa went into hiding just so they could be in peace.

"On the night of my birth, Papa was preparing to bring us to a beautiful meadow when Jude found Mama. He killed her when he saw that she gave birth to me. If it wasn't for Papa, I would be dead as well. He regretted not saving her but he lived for me and gave me all of his love. My Papa taught me everything I know; my dragon magic, my MAMA'S magic, everything about my Mama, and what happened the night she was killed. He kept no secrets from me just like he didn't with Mama.

"When I turned seven, a demon came. He was dark and everything around him died. He kidnapped my Papa and is controlling him. He would've taken me too if I didn't injure him as badly as I did. I don't even know if that man is alive or not but I know my Papa is. I'll catch stories here and there about him but I haven't found him yet." She looks at everyone in the guild with determined eyes, "My Papa is not a monster."

The guild was silent. They didn't know how to respond. It was a shock. Acolongia willingly left the life of death and destruction to be with his love. That takes a lot of strength and courage to do. A lot of them apologizes for what they said about her father.

Makarov smiles at his children.


	10. Chapter 9

Lucy smiles at everyone as she watches they all rough house with each other. Grumpy said they were fighting but Lucy knew better. There was no bloodlust, no anger, they were simply having a good time. She didn't see a problem. Her favorite to watch fight is Natsu. She giggles as she watches Natsu beat up Grey and Juvia try to attempt avenging him but Natsu's fire is too strong for the Water Mage. Happy is trying to impress a white exceed but it looks like she doesn't want the fish. Especially since it looks like she keeps looking at Grumpy with interest. Poor Happy.

"Here you go Lucy!" Mira cheers as she hands Lucy a drink. Lucy raises an eyebrow. "I didn't order anything."

"Well it's no fun just watching everyone so I thought this would encourage you to get over that shyness of yours and have fun!" Mira smiles.

"But I have no experience in holding back. If I go over and fight I'll kill them." Lucy explains. Mira's smile drops. She didn't think about that. She just assumed she was shy!

"She's not being shy. She's protecting all of you from herself." Grump growls as she pushes the beer back. "Get her a strawberry milkshake. They're her favorite."

Mira quickly grabs the cup and rushes into the kitchen. Lucy giggles as she runs Grumpy's ear in gratitude. Grumpy is very good in taking charge when it comes to social things. He is right. Lucy isn't a shy person, she's just cautious since she knows her strength and she knows she can kill them all with just a flick of her fingers.

Lucy smiles as a familiar scent of campfires and cinnamon comes up behind her. She doesn't know what it is about Natsu but she doesn't want to fight against the pull towards him. And it seems he's not fighting the one towards her. She feels like she should know why she's feeling this but she can't think of it. Oh well. It will come to her eventually.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu smiles a toothy grin. Lucy suddenly felt warm in the face. That's new. "I just realized you don't have a place to stay for the night and it's getting dark. Want to stay with me an Happy? We live in a really nice cave outside of town. There's a lake to fish in right next to it!"

Lucy blushes at his offer. "W-Wh-What about your horde?" Hordes are very private and special things for dragons. Hordes are only shown and shared with their mates. Lucy never saw her Papa's horde but she has a suspicion that his horde is of bones. Her horde is safe in the Celestial Spirit World.

"Oh!" Natsu blushes. It simply felt so natural to offer his home that he forgot his horde, no matter how much he wants her to see it... join it... wear some of it... lay on her stomach with her tail and butt in the air and begging him to- STOP THAT! It's too soon!

"My-My horde isn't in the cave." Natsu rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. Lucy sighs in relief.

"That sounds really nice then." Lucy smiles.

Grumpy climbs on Lucy's head as she starts to follow Natsu when a Mira replica with short hair appears before Lucy.

"Hi! I haven't introduced myself. I'm Mira'a and Elfman's younger sister Lissanna. I'm Natsu's mate!" She announces. This will get you to back off from Natsu. She smiles smug-like. She has no idea of the rage she has just unleashed upon herself.

Grump bares his fangs and hisses, Lucy's face goes blank but you can feel her anger seeping out of her, and Natsu is growling with eyes that could if they had that power.

Lissanna, even though she made a huge mistake, was smart enough to take a step back.

"I know that's a lie. I don't smell is scent on you at all. I don't see a mark on you. And your soul isn't connected to him." Lucy moves as Natsu storms up towards Lissanna.

Natsu's hand are balled up in a fist, trying hard to control his anger. "Lissanna. I have told you time and time again that I am not interested in you! If you tell that lie one more time I will burn you into ash and use that ash to season Happy's fish!"

Natsu grabs Lucy's wrist and storm out of the guild with Natsu yelling for Happy who quickly followed.


	11. Chapter 10

They were storming through town, Natsu's anger keeping everyone away. Lucy pats his arm and states, "You can hold my hand. It's much more comfortable to hold than my wrist."

Natsu stops and blushes lightly as he slides his hand slowly from her wrist to her hand where he grips her and starts walking again. Lucy smiles and blushes as she follows while staring at their joined hands. _He's so warm._ She thinks.

What felt like minutes - even though it was an hour - they reach their cave hidden in the woods that nearly surround the town. The cave is hidden behind a tree with a shimmering blue lake right next to it. You would think a cave like this would be small but it was actually huge! The tree is right up against a rock wall that appeared to have its own cave so the large tree is just the entrance to the actual cave. The rock walls are smooth to the touch allowing to safely bring in human conveniences such as shelves and chests and even a kitchen!

Natsu stood at the entrance, allowing Lucy to look around his home while Happy showed Grumpy where they kept the fish. Natsu stood silently, bouncing on his feet, waiting for her opinion. The shelves are up against the wall and they hold his exercising equipment, photo albums, and moments of his adventures. The wood chest are filled with clothes and the metal chests are filled with food. He has a hammock for him, a giant pillow for Happy, and a bed made of animal furs and blankets. The kitchen is a small portable stove with a few pots, pans, plates, and utensils.

Lucy smiles. "I love it." Natsu lets out a sigh of relief. He never cared about others opinion of his home but this was Lucy, a female he wants to keep close, so her opinion matters to him. If she has a good opinion that means she'll want to stay but if she had a bad opinion she may simply ignore him for the rest of time. This is the first time he found his dragon instincts annoying.

"Make yourself at home while I go hunt." Natsu smiles as he walks out.

Grumpy flies in excitedly, "Sissy! Sissy! Come out to the water!"

Lucy giggles as Grumy grabs her hand and pulls her with him. He brings her to the dock where Hapy is fishing.

"Hi Happy! Catch any fish?" Lucy sits beside him with Grumpy happily on her head, snuggling into her hair.

"Wow. You are only happy when you're attached to her. Mamma's boy." Happy snickers.

"SHUT UP AND ANSWER SISSY'S QUESTION!"

Happy sticks his tongue out at him, not afraid. "Lucy! The fish keeps swimming away and won't let me eat them!" Happy whines. Lucy simply giggles. She places Grumpy next to Happy. She dives into the water and a minute later she comes up with six fishes in her hands.

"How did you do that?!" Happyshouts with stars in his eyes. Lucy steps out of the water and back to the cave with the exceeds following close behind.

Natsu was already waiting for them with a buck over his shoulder and two big rabbits in his tail.

Lucy smiles. "Nice catch! Looks like it's my turn to go hunting."

She gives Happy the fish and was about the leave when Natsu grabs her wrist.

"A-Actually. H-H-Here." Natsu turns crimson red as he hands her the rabbits in his tail. He can't believe he stuttered! So not cool! But this an important moment!

Dragons are both solitary and social creatures. They do everything by themselves. When they want to show that they want an important relationship with another - either as friends, family, pack mates, or mates - they share food to show they care.

Lucy stares at the rabbits in shock. The only one she ever shared food with her Papa and Grumpy. She couldn't stop the grin from growing ear to ear as she takes the rabbits. Natsu shows his toothy grin.

"Am I missing something?" Happy asks Grumpy.

"You're missing a lot of things, Blue Balls." Grumpy grumbles.


End file.
